


Kiss of Boredom

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [33]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Boredom, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, being a nuisance is Deathmask's specialty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Deathmask is capital-B Bored. That means it's Shura and Aphrodite's job to entertain him... right?





	Kiss of Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of kiss prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I'm currently [open for prompts](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com/post/173753200579/prompts-open-for-my-birthday-weekend-im-turning), I'll be closing on the 13th of May! Come check me out!

_(kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing)_

Mephisto sighs heavily, slouching in his chair. Shura and Aphrodite don’t stir from their respective tasks, though, and he pouts. Aphrodite is absorbed in some gardening magazine, and Shura is painstakingly mending the frayed stitching on some padded leather greaves. Pop music spills from the radio on the table below the window.

“I’m bored,” he announces, a tinge of a whine in his voice. Both of them make nearly identical noises of acknowledgement that mean they really aren’t listening at all. He sighs deeply again, sliding out of the armchair he’s claimed and prowling over to sit on the arm of Aphrodite’s chair. He looks over his shoulder at the magazine, and feels instantly nearly bored to tears. This shit is interesting? The- pH of soil? How much fertilizer is too much? Eugh.

He sighs heavily, breath shifting the hair by Aphrodite’s ear enough to earn him an absent swat. He smirks, an leans close, before loudly and obnoxiously kissing Aphrodite’s cheek. More blowing a raspberry than kissing, really, but it gets his attention. Aphrodite squawks and shoves him off the arm of the chair, and he goes, giggling madly. Shura looks up, glasses sliding down his nose, bewildered and startled, and Aphrodite huffs, entirely offended.

“I’m trying to read, Mephisto,” Aphrodite says in that dangerously sweet tone of voice. Mephisto blinks innocently.

“I just wanted to kiss you, is that so wrong?” He asks with wounded dignity. Shura sets aside his mending and stands, shaking out his hands.

“What’s wrong is the face that you blew a raspberry on my face.” Aphrodite snaps back. Mephisto can’t help a crooked smirk.

“Alright you two, cut it out. Aphrodite, if you want to finish reading, I can keep him entertained.” Shura weighs in, striding over to Mephisto and heaving him unexpectedly over one shoulder. It’s Mephisto’s turn to squawk now, even as Shura’s hand falls square on his ass, and stays there, squeezing lightly. He bites back a breathy noise.

Aphrodite smirks, resettling into his armchair and picking up his magazine again, leafing through it to find the page he’d left off on.

“Of course, Shura darling. I’ll join you in a little little while, why don’t you get him all… warmed up for me?” Aphrodite purrs the words, and Mephisto muffles a soft whimper poorly, already feeling arousal pool in his gut. Shura nods with a smirk of his own.

“I can do that,” he says, voice a sweet, dark promise. Mephisto whines softly as he’s carted off to the bedroom, already aching and needy for his ‘punishment’. He’s definitely not bored anymore, so goal accomplished?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
